Diabolik Lovers: Oscuro Amor
by isadora8
Summary: Una semana después del despertar de Yui Komori, Karl Heinz se entero así que decidió ir a visitar a sus hijos e informar que Yui tendría que comprometerse a un miembro de los tres clanes ya que era Eva y tendría que dar a luz a una nueva raza poderosa pero tendría que comportarse como toda una vampiresa así que aparecerán unas chicas que traerán nuevo sentimientos a los 3 clanes en
1. Chapter 1

En un tenebroso, lujoso y elegante castillo en el Makai se encontraba un temido, sadico y poderoso vampiro..si era el put..disculpen quise decir el magnifico **KarlHeinz** que se habia enterado del despertar de Eva. Pero el sabia que Eva no estaba al tanto de la situacion en el Makai y nada sobre modales y como deberia comportarse como una vampireza así que decidio visitar a su querido amigo de la infancia que era nada más ni nada menos que **Lucifer** "El soberano de las tinieblas". Lo visitaria y luego pensaria un castigo que le pondria a sus hijos penso mientras sonreia sadicamente _(N/A: sadicamente es una palabra? naa)_

 _ **~~~~ En el infierno/makai, más precisos en el castillo de Lucifer~~~~  
**_

Ustedes pensaran que el temido Lucifer estaba torturando, matando, burlandose, mandando a matar, dando ordenes, ver como los humanos se mataban o como eran consumidos por los pecados pero no el estaba pasando tiempo o mejor dicho tomando té con sus adoradas hijas pues eran lo que más queria el Rey de las tinieblas era lo unico que había dejado su amada Hannah, recien al dia siguiente haria las actividades antes mencionadas pero hoy estaria solo son sus queridas hijas; Pero recibio la visita de su viejo amigo

KH: Luci! viejo amigo!

L: que es eso de Luci? que sucede Karl?

Naomi: tío Karl! :D

Natsumi: bienvenido KarlHeinz

KH: niñas~

Pues veran las hijas de Lucifer: Natsumi de 18 y Naomi de 16 trataban al temido Karl Heinz como su tío pues lo querian como se la familia...pero la pequeña Naomi queria más a KarlHeinz y lo admiraba mucho era su idolo y el tambien la queria como una hija, como le gustaria tener a KarlHeinz hijas como ellas, que lo obedecieran, que fueran crueles, sadicas y lo apoyaran

La historia comienza en un castillo donde se encontraba el señor demonio o **Karl Heinz/ Tougo Sakamaki** como quieran llamarle, estaba apoyado en su escritorio pensando una forma en tortu...perdón quise decir castigar a sus hijos, los motivos? lo sabrán más adelante  
Mientras en la mansión Sakamaki se encontraban 6 hermanos serios aunque no lo quieran admitir estaban preocupados ya que cada uno a su "manera" le había tomado cariño a la humana...ahora vampiro Yui Komori que estaba algo aturdida, confundida y sedienta por su nuevo estado _(N/A: denle agua... mal chiste..)_

Por otro lado en diferentes territorios, reinos...se encontraban 5 diferentes chicas que cambiarían la vida de Yui Komori y de los hermanos Sakamakis, Mukamis y Tsukinamis, como? pues eso solo yo lo sé _(N/A: o alguien que vea el futuro...)_

En el fondo del océano más precisos en Atlántida se encontraba una joven Noble cuyo nombre es **Ayumi Depths** que estaba de visita pues ella estudia en un instituto nocturno pero extrañaba a su familia y decidió visitarles pero recibió la noticia que un amigo de sus padres se encargaría de ella mientras Ayumi estuviera en tierra.

En el centro comercial se encontraba una "misteriosa" chica **Vanesa Sünde** que se había mudado hace unos cuantos días...ya que su ahora viviria solo con sus hermanas y hermano ya que sus padres no podian cuidarla..los motivos estaban muy ocultos que solo su familia lo sabia, estudiaría en un instituto nocturno cosa que era nuevo para ella pero le emocionaba la idea

En una casa o mansión se encontraba **Yuuri Richardson** hablando por chat con su amiga, Ayumi, ya que iban en el mismo instituto, se preguntaban porque su amiga Yui había faltado ella era muy extraño que ella no les llamara para informarles eso las preocupaba bastante ya que Yui era muy responsable..acordaron que al día siguiente si ella faltaba irían a su casa a averiguar lo que sucedia.

En el infierno/Makai..como gusten llamarle se encontraban un par de hermanas la mayor **Natsumi Demon** que tenia 18 años humanos que se encontraba con su hermanita menor **Naomi Demon** de 16 años y su padre el gran _Lucifer "Rey de las tinieblas"_ gran amigo por no decir mejores amigos y amigo de la infancia de Karl Heinz, estaban tomando té y charlando como una gran familia claro que antes habían torturado a los prisioneros como tanto les gustaba, pero no contaban con que al día siguiente vendría Karl Heinz y haría una propuesta que las tomaría por sorpresa y daría un giro de 360° a todos...

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **.**_ _ **...**_ en todos sus planes pero no..tenia a sus hijos que lo detestaban aunque eso a el no le importaba en lo más minimo, bueno por lo menos los 4 que había adoptado lo obedecian, pero Natsumi sabía todo lo que planeaba KarlHeinz y no lo queria tanto como su hermanita, pero si lo respetaba ya que no queria conocer la ira de KarlHeinz...Luego de saludar a sus queridas "sobrinas" Karl queria hablar con Lucifer para que le "prestara" a sus hijas

KH: Lucifer necesito que me prestes a tus hijas un tiempo

L: porque deberia de hacer eso? y para que las quieres?

KH: son para que ayuden a Eva y le enseñen cosas, deberias hacerlo porque nunca le conte a Hannah que te acostaste con Cordelia~

L: hmp! esta bien Karl pero si algo les pasa a mis hijas, no dudare en matarte

KH: tranquilo Luci no les pasara nada~ además ellas saben defenderse y mis hijos no son rivales para ellas

L: bueno eso es verdad..mis hijas son tan fuertes

Decia Lucifer orgulloso de sus hijas apesar de parecer fragiles eran tan sadicas que caudaba temor, Natsumi siempre con esa mirada que te causa escalofrios y la pequeña Naomi apesar de su apareciencia era muy sadica, las apariencias de sus hijas engañaban...

 **CONTINURA...**


	2. Chapter 2

En un tenebroso, lujoso y elegante castillo en el Makai se encontraba un temido, sadico y poderoso vampiro..si era el put..disculpen quise decir el magnifico **KarlHeinz** que se habia enterado del despertar de Eva. Pero el sabia que Eva no estaba al tanto de la situacion en el Makai y nada sobre modales y como deberia comportarse como una vampireza así que decidio visitar a su querido amigo de la infancia que era nada más ni nada menos que **Lucifer** "El soberano de las tinieblas". Lo visitaria y luego pensaria un castigo que le pondria a sus hijos penso mientras sonreia sadicamente _(N/A: sadicamente es una palabra? naa)_

 _ **~~~~ En el infierno/makai, más precisos en el castillo de Lucifer~~~~  
**_

Ustedes pensaran que el temido Lucifer estaba torturando, matando, burlandose, mandando a matar, dando ordenes, ver como los humanos se mataban o como eran consumidos por los pecados pero no el estaba pasando tiempo o mejor dicho tomando té con sus adoradas hijas pues eran lo que más queria el Rey de las tinieblas era lo unico que había dejado su amada Hannah, recien al dia siguiente haria las actividades antes mencionadas pero hoy estaria solo son sus queridas hijas; Pero recibio la visita de su viejo amigo

KH: Luci! viejo amigo!

L: que es eso de Luci? que sucede Karl?

Naomi: tío Karl! :D

Natsumi: bienvenido KarlHeinz

KH: niñas~

Pues veran las hijas de Lucifer: Natsumi de 18 y Naomi de 16 trataban al temido Karl Heinz como su tío pues lo querian como se la familia...pero la pequeña Naomi queria más a KarlHeinz y lo admiraba mucho era su idolo y el tambien la queria como una hija, como le gustaria tener a KarlHeinz hijas como ellas, que lo obedecieran, que fueran crueles, sadicas y lo apoyaran en todos sus planes pero no..tenia a sus hijos que lo detestaban aunque eso a el no le importaba en lo más minimo, bueno por lo menos los 4 que había adoptado lo obedecian, pero Natsumi sabía todo lo que planeaba KarlHeinz y no lo queria tanto como su hermanita, pero si lo respetaba ya que no queria conocer la ira de KarlHeinz...Luego de saludar a sus queridas "sobrinas" Karl queria hablar con Lucifer para que le "prestara" a sus hijas

KH: Lucifer necesito que me prestes a tus hijas un tiempo

L: porque deberia de hacer eso? y para que las quieres?

KH: son para que ayuden a Eva y le enseñen cosas, deberias hacerlo porque nunca le conte a Hannah que te acostaste con Cordelia~

L: hmp! esta bien Karl pero si algo les pasa a mis hijas, no dudare en matarte

KH: tranquilo Luci no les pasara nada~ además ellas saben defenderse y mis hijos no son rivales para ellas

L: bueno eso es verdad..mis hijas son tan fuertes

Decia Lucifer orgulloso de sus hijas apesar de parecer fragiles eran tan sadicas que caudaba temor, Natsumi siempre con esa mirada que te causa escalofrios y la pequeña Naomi apesar de su apareciencia era muy sadica, las apariencias de sus hijas engañaban...

 **CONTINURA...**


End file.
